Fate of Winter
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku...Is snow really innocent and pure? Or does it only cover the past too painful to remember?


**Fate of Winter**

_**By: Little Falcon**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all…_

_A/N: Guys don't hate me. It's my first of this kind and it's not really my best but I hope you'll read and review. _

A figure traveled ceaselessly from the scorching desert to the green forest and was heading for the white peaks of the mountain everyone calls "Forgotten". No one can exactly tell where the name originated but it's been that way ever since.

"Monster! Heartless killer!" these were only a few of the cruel words that plagued the young man's mind. Ever since his birth no one ever made a move to love him. Everyone hated his very existence but because of the sand that always protects him, he never got hurt despite the countless attempts to kill him.

He hated the sand… because of the sand… people think he's strong… people think he cannot be hurt… people think he's invulnerable. That's why he's traveling to the mountain… to where he'll find the counterpart of sand… the snow.

Wrapping himself of the appropriate clothing, he climbed the cold mountain. He made himself a small cabin to live in. For a while… it was perfect. For a moment, he forgot what sand was like when he felt the sensation caused when he first touched the snow. For a moment, he forgot who he was.

This was a place where he can sleep. Though he didn't know why. The Shukaku never came out. Gaara didn't even feel his presence in him. For a while, he was at peace.

On one afternoon, he was gathering firewood when he heard something. He heard something like blades cutting into thin ice and upon closer view, he saw a girl about his age with long pastel pink hair skating in the frozen lake. Concealing himself, he watched as the girl gracefully glided through the ice as though she was dancing. His green eyes were fastened on the beautiful girl as she spins and jumps on the ice then immediately she stopped and looked into his direction.

He stood up abruptly not knowing why making the girl smile. "Hi I didn't know anyone was living here besides me," she slowly skated to the edge of the lake. "Err… I was only here three days before…" it was unusual for him to be tongue-tied like this. "Sakura…" she held out her gloved hand. "Gaara…" he shook hers.

"Where do you live Gaara?" she smiled as she took off her skates. He turned his head and cocked it in his house's direction. "Oh… I live there," she pointed in the opposite direction. "Why are you here?" she raised an eyebrow. "No reason. Why are you here?" he returned the question. She graced him with a smile that made his knees weak and his heart skip. "I like the snow… well then I'll be seeing you around I guess…" she waved him goodbye.

On the following days, Gaara found himself opening more and more to Sakura. They started having dinner at each other's house. Sakura even found the patience to teach him how to skate.

Soon enough, the sand master was on the ice… skating. "Gaara… why are you here?" she said as they skated together. He raised his stare from the ice to the blue sky. "I want to forget who I am even for a short while." He confessed as he started to buckle his knees and stagger forward.

Sakura skated in front of him and held his hand to steady him. "Hm… to forget. Do you know why they call this mountain "Forgotten", Gaara?". He stared at her for the longest time admiring how the cold wind played with the strands of her hair. Then she gazed into his eyes, "Its because…. There was once a clan who lived here… they have the ability to make you forget all you're bad memories. People came far and wide to have their memories erased not knowing that when they were only seeking temporary refuge from their problems. The Haruno clan soon dwindled until they became legends. The people didn't know or even bothered to ask how their memories were erased… in truth… the clan was using their own life force to erase the memories of the people… sad isn't it?"

Gaara looked away as if disgusted. "Why did they even bother helping others? People are cruel… traitorous… and abusive." Sakura looked at him intently. "Gaara… you seem so strong but just because your eyes doesn't mist doesn't mean your heart doesn't cry and just because you came out strong doesn't mean there's nothing wrong. Often times, people choose to pretend they're okay so they don't have to explain themselves to the people who'll never understand. Sometimes pretending is easier than explaining why you're sad." She explained as the wind blew stronger. "What are you?" he asked _How can she look directly into my eyes as if she's reading my very soul?_. "Do you wish to have your memories erased too?" she asked as she remove her gloves and touch his face. He turned his head to see her mesmerizing eyes searching his.

"No," the word came out immediately. _If my memories will be erased that would be heaven… but then… I will also forget about you. _He placed his hand atop of hers. "I believe so too… I believe that memories no matter how painful… should never be forgotten." She placed a kiss on his cheek then ran off.

He touched his cheek still feeling the warmth of her lips. He stood there on the middle of the frozen lake as the snow flakes descended from the sky.

That night, as he slept he dreamt of being in the middle of a snow blizzard. Then he saw Sakura, "Gaara… do you know why I love the snow?... it makes people numb. It makes people forget the pain for a while yet… snow melts… winter ends… to give way for spring…" she smiled and as she did tears escaped her smiling eyes.

Gaara sat awake. Immediately, he ran to Sakura's cabin. "Sakura… can I ask you a question?" he barged in and asked. Sakura was of course surprised but then she nodded hesitantly. "Can I… Can I love you?" he started to approach her. He tipped her chin up. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward but felt her body fell against him.

He caught her before she fell. Her breathing was erratic and she was sweating despite the coldness of the weather. "Sakura!" he tightened his hold of her. Then someone threw the door open, Gaara carried Sakura and glared at the intruder.

"Put her down," the woman with a diamond on her forehead and a long blond pigtailed hair ordered. He stood his ground. "Sakura is dying…" this statement hit him hard. "WHAT!" the sand that he forgot he has, rose from the floor. "Put her down," he did. Tsunade looked at her and then sighed painfully. "Why did you have to run away Sakura? We could've found ways to make you live longer?" she asked as she checked Sakura's pulse. "I'll die soon anyway… Tsunade-sama… can you give us a moment please," Tsunade looked at the red haired boy, then to her apprentice and nodded.

Gaara held her cold hands. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" he choked back his emotions. "I thought we're here to forget." She smiled… the same way she did in his dream-with tears escaping her smiling eyes that made something in his chest ache. "Listen Gaara…" he held her tighter as she was gradually losing strength. "Do you know that place between asleep and awake? That place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you… that's where I'll be waiting." They looked at each other's eyes for the briefest moment. "Thank you… Gaara-kun," then she closed her eyes and her head fell forward lifelessly. He held her as close as possible as he felt her heart struggling to beat until it stopped.

Something warm trickled down his cheeks. Upon touching it, he realized for the first time in years...Gaara of the Desert was crying.

"Sakura was the last Haruno. She ran away because she knew this was her last winter… it was probably because of her 'talent' that the shukaku didn't even stir… she let you forget even for a while who you were…" Tsunade said as she looked at the peaceful expression on her pupil's face.

That night, he cried himself to sleep.

He was on the same snow-covered mountain. "Gaara… Gaara…" that voice he knew so well was calling for him. "Sakura…" he approached her as her back was against him. "Why did you have to do that?" he immediately asked. Sakura turned around and gazed at him "Gaara… I know that… among all the people… you are the one who deserves to experience even for a brief moment… to live a normal life." She stood up and approached him. "Why are you doing this? Why do want me to hate you and to love you at the same time?" he walked to meet her halfway. The wind blew… then petals of cherry blossoms danced with the wind. "Because that is the fate of winter…it is only a prelude for spring" she touched his cheeks with her hands. Gaara closed his eyes to remember the feel of her soft palms on his face. Tears leaked out from his closed eyes. "I'll always be here… in your dreams…" he gradually opened his eyes to find her gone.

Gaara then returned to his village but from that day forward, Gaara didn't sleep. He didn't want to remember the first and the last woman he'll ever love. As a sign of his pain he inscribed on his forehead a symbol of the love he lost, a constant reminder that there was once a person who loved him and he loved as well. His eyes became steel and his heart turned to stone as his feelings grew as cold as winter.

_A/N: This was my first tragedy it is okay? Please tell me what you think? Read and Review… _


End file.
